SweCats
SweCats is an FMRW producer, on YouTube seince 2008, and seince October 11th 2008 the producer of RBT Wars, known for high quality robots but unfourtunatly short combats. SweCats is unusual in the fact that he's the third most famous producer form outside the UK, after K'nexroboteer and Andre95productions (whom, in similarity to SweCats, came from Sweden). Prior RBT Wars Rikard/Green Danger/SweCats was born 8th October 1995 in the south of Sweden, a part of the country known as Småland. (The letter Å pronounced as the A in all.) As he is from Sweden, SweCats (from now onwards shorted to SC) couldn't watch the first two seasons of Robot Wars, and only has vauge memories of series 3. But as most young boys first seeing it, he felt an urge to play it out with toys. The very first battles were between a small screwdriver, a pincer and parts of a train from a wooden trainset, a common toy in Sweden as a clusterbot, with himself with a hammer as houserobot/referee. Somewere in his life, probably around 2002, the playing evolved. Bigger toys were used, and around 8 different toys drove around on the floor, killing each other. As they only were toys of a more basic kind, schrimechs were not even to think about, and the most common winner was a wooden wedge/flipper named Tore. (Why? I don't know, but it sound like a great name.) Discovering YouTube In 2006 SC often sat in front of the computer, and began to learn the features of the internet. He began searching for Robot Wars, and found a series called Lego 'bots, by a certain Mr. Hogwild94. He checked it out, listened to what he said and weived comments. He noticed this was a thing. But due to Youtubes age restriction it wasn't until 2008 SC realized that he could lie about his age, and really became SweCats. Meanwhile, inspired by Lego Bot's took a broken toy guitar and made it to an improvised arena. He also created 6 lego robots, supervised by two houserobots: *'Blueberry - '''To this day still largely unchanged, the smallest of the bunch with a lifter and a spinner. *'2-1 - 'Completly unchanged. Designed as a Stinger-replica, but with a flipper, instead of mace. *'MC - 'Short for Many Colors, pusher with wedge in the front, but high ground clearence. *'Reedy Flipper - 'A powerfull flipper. The present RF is actually version 6, but they've all looked the same. *'Go-gle - 'A now retired walker, and pusher, Zero ground clearence, but very slow. *'Flax - '(Flipper/Axe) The remainants are now called Flammer. *'Wooden Geminis - '''Looks exactly like they did then. But they were the original houserobots. So that's RBT Gen 1 for you. They were quickly followed by more robots, and eventually even Dead Metal and Shunt arrived in the mail to become "real" houserobots. At this time, tiny toy cars were a common feature, and every time SweCats needed extra robots for fights, they could assist. SweCats knew that he needed to get his own series on to YouTube, but first he needed something... An arena. An arena got built. He got a camera for his 13th birthday. And three days later, the FMRW video with the worst spoken english ever saw the light. RBT Wars series 1 only lasted until the end of October, but still. The series evolved. Series 3 saw actually powerful robots, and a steady camera angle. Series 4 saw the current arena. RBT 7 was the first series of RBT that SC edited in a video software. And while SC sometimes has said that it's time to quit, he always returned. SweCats is a real fighter, and a producer of a high-class FMRW series. What more can you ask for? Personal life SweCats (Rikard Karl Olof Wilhelmsson) was born in Eksjö Hospital, and grew up on two farms (moved between them at the age of 4) a short bit from Vetlanda, in the south of Sweden. In elementary school he preformed well in subjects like Math and English. He also liked to preform, stand i attention, and joke around. Unfourtunatly he had problems making friends due to short temper. In 5th grade, he joined his local scout troop (which is slightly different from scouting in other countrys, it takes distance from religion, everyone is accepted in, and boys and girls go together. Sweden also has the Allemansrätt (Every mans right), which is a national known way of thinking about what you can and can't do in nature. Amongst everything else, it gives people the right to walk and put up tent anywhere they wish.), and there he found his true call. 2011 Sweden hosted th 22nd World Scout Jamboree, where SweCats were one of the 40 061 participants. In 2012 he participated in the highly respected Blue hike, subsection Rapids shooters, famous for being harder than most other things you can do in the scouts. Comedy has always been an important part of SweCats' life. In the sixth grade ending, he preformed a comedic poem for the entire school with families. A speech was also given when the people born a year ahead ended 9th grade, due to SweCats being the president of the student council. In his own ninth grade he and 19 girls from the other ninth grade classes (The school had around 125 students born 1995, in classes A to F. This is a typical thing in sweden, Author has no idea how it looks outside Sweden) formed the schools traditional Christmas farce, and during the 9th year ending, he preformed a rewritten song to his classmates (and everyone else in the other classes aswell.) In his tenth year He became the host of the farce, and proved to have terrible leadership qualities. Due to the swedish secondry education systemSweCats chose the Technical programme, mainly because he is so intrested in robotic technology, where he preform well, and again got into the student council. For his second year he chose his programme focus to be production technics. Category:People Category:FMRW Producers